Pixar Cars Theory Creepy Pasta
by joshman501
Summary: Why do Pixar Cars have eyes, and mouths? Why do they live on Earth, and act like humans? What happened to Humans? Did humans leave earth on a giant space ship because of cars? These are the questions that I will hopefully answer today... Enjoy!


(This is based on the Pixar theory timeline, and It takes place during the cars and Wallee timelines... Enjoy!)

After the war between machine and man, the humans lost, and had to leave earth on a huge space ship named Axiom. The remaining humans we're kept as slaves, and the machines used the abandoned cars as bodies to expand they're population cheaply and efficiently.

Why are the windows so heavily tinted though, and why do the cars all have eyes? These questions will all be answered in this Story/ Theory!

They have human like eyes and mouths because they we're trying to recreate human interaction and civilization. The windows are tinted because they used the remaining humans, and trapped them inside the cars, putting them on life Support, and using they're life force for energy and personality.

Machines, just like toys need human interaction to survive, so inside every Pixar car sits the decrepit body of an old human on life support just like Mr. House from fallout. (In toy Story 2, Toys need human interaction to survive.)

If the human dies, the car slowly starts to die as well. It starts loosing it's personality, and it slowly shuts down. Without it's personality or human interaction, it eventually dies. The cars also all die once the earth runs out of gas, and they have no more fuel sources...

So next time you watch the movie Cars, try to imagine decrepit old people trapped inside of the cars...

(Short creepy pasta based on this theory):

One day after emerging from my fallout bunker, I noticed the world was still in nice condition. The only difference was that the humans we're all gone, and robotic AI cars now ruled the land.

I decided to sneak up to a car one night while it slept, and investigate closer...

When I opened the door, a musty odor hit me. Inside was a decrepit old man hooked up to wires and machines unable to move.

He noticed me and weakly whispered help me... I said I would try, but then the car woke up and slammed the door shut. "You weren't supposed to see that", it said.

Then more cars pulled up and surrounded me while revving they're engines. I panicked and tried running but they we're too fast.

One managed to hit me and knock me over, then wires came out of the driver side door and drug me into the car. I was being plugged into a life support type system just like the decrepit old man I saw...

I tried to reach for my knife to cut the wires, but it was too late... They were plugged into my head, and everything went dark...

When I awoke, I was looking through the view point of the car, and I was the car now... I couldn't control my will power though and It was like a bad dream.

The machine controlled the car, but it had my personality, and voice... Every now and then when it goes to sleep, I awaken inside the musty old car, unable to move, and too weak to speak.

I slowly watch my body as it ages, and I watch as the cars of the world slowly run out of gas... Eventually they will use up all gas and die...then I will be free... Hopefully...

(Happy ending:)

I would soon become this cars life support/ battery, and I didn't want that to happen, so I grabbed my knife and cut myself loose, freeing myself from the wires.

Once loose, I ran away down an alley, and hid in the first building I saw. I was lucky enough to avoid the cars because they didn't know where I went, but now I was in an old duty office building for news paper delivery.

I quickly grabbed a news paper and read the last news report.

I gasped when it said Machines had taken over the world in the form of cars. The sentient machines and toys quickly over came the world by surprise taking over our cars and technology, forcing a large portion of humans to evacuate onto a ship called Axiom. The remaining humans were turned into "car batteries" for the cars which gave the cars personality's of their own...

I gasped after reading that... It was truly terrifying, and on top of that, it said they also took over semi trucks, planes, tanks and more... Basically all vehicles with motors...

The machines apparently just wanted to take over earth and make it theirs, yet they still live and act like humans did...only in car form... Luckily, there were plenty of unused buildings left behind from humans, and the cars couldn't get inside these buildings, so I decided to stay hidden.

I went building to building, sabotaging gas stations, and waiting for the cars to die off...

Within 50 years, the earth ran out of gas, and the cars started dying off one by one. A war for fuel broke out too, and the remaining cars fought over the fuel, blowing up cities, and creating a huge mess, wiping out all plants on earth. This was not my doing though... The cars did that to themselves, because they were wasteful and careless with the fuel, just like humans... They were most likely corrupted by the thoughts of the humans within their metallic bodies, and human greed corrupted their minds...

I fled to the local BnL bomb shelter before that though, and I watched the destruction through the security cameras that were posted around town. I watched as the cars bombed eachother, and destroyed the earth with deadly radiation and pollution.

A few years later, I put on my oxygen mask, and left the bomb shelter. I then looked out at the earth from the local BnL factory, and I saw how bad the earth looked... All plant life was dead, and there were no animals to be seen... The cars were all dead as well...

I was amazed at the destruction, and as a former BnL employee, I knew what had to be done... I fired up the factory one last time, using the emergency power, and I released an army of Wallee robots that would help clean the earth and return it to its previous state...

300 years later, only one wallee remained, and he used spare parts from other units to stay alive... After finding a live plant on earth, the humans finally returned to earth. They began to repopulate it, and they started growing plants again. A few animals, and insects returned too, like ants, birds, grasshoppers and more, and the earth began to look green again...

Then 200 years later, we see a bugs life, then 2000 years later, we see Monsters Inc...

(I may continue the story here later, but that about sums up the main cars theory point I was trying to make. Feel free to edit this, and improve this theory/ story. Just give joshman501 credit if you do please because I'm the original writer of this story.)

Edit below/ Short bonus Theory:

Edit: (After watching a video on YouTube, I now realize that Pixar cars have working tongues, and working eyes, ect... They can taste stuff, and they can eat food. On top of that, they move oddly for robotic cars...I found this out after writing this story, so It's too late to change my story...

I now think that the cars are actually living things with flesh and muscle within them... Maybe even blob monsters, that fill the cars, and use the cars as bodies...

This may be darker than I thought... Maybe an alien blast swept through the earth, and liquefied all humans that were outside, or in cars at the time. The remaining humans fled earth and left on axiom.

The humans that were liquefied, then turned into blobs within their vehicles, and merged with their vehicles over time, mutating. Eventually, their bodies took over the cars, and controlled the cars, like turtles in a shell.

That's why the cars still have human personalities. That's why they still have big human tongues, and big human eyes...They are horrific mutated humans, trapped in cars... Dear God...

They are humans trapped in car bodies, and they have accepted their fate... Now they must live in their car bodies and recreate human civilization, but with cars that require fuel...

The ones that were outside during the blast, just had to slug on over to the nearest vehicle and merge with it...Whether it was a plane, a tank, a bus, ect... Cows were affected too, and the remaining cows took over the nearby tractors and farm equipment...

Anyways, that story is for another time...Sorry If this all sounded crazy, but it's just fun imagining it all...) End of Edit.

Thanks for reading!

(More theory's and story's to come!)


End file.
